The Backstory of Keishi Araki
by Koolkitty9
Summary: (Basically, a short beginning to the fic The New Student) Araki's Life before The New Student *Yumoto mentioned*


The Backstory of Keishi Araki  
(Basically, a short beginning to the fic _The New Student)_

-

"Araki dear! It's time to wake up!" Keishi Akiko spoke, shaking the brown haired eight-year-old, Araki groaned and Akiko smiled, "Your father will be sad if you don't get up, today you are starting school in England! Remember? We just moved last week."

Araki's violet eyes slowly opened and Akiko smiled down at him, "Satoru is already up."

"Mama, I don't want to…I liked Japan."

"Yes, I know, but we had to move due to papa's job."

Araki groaned as he got out of bed as his mother walked out and he dressed himself in his new uniform.

He walked out to the breakfast table, there sat his father, Yuichi, who had light blonde hair and deep-violet eyes, while his mother Akiko had golden brown hair (almost the color of honey), and sky-blue eyes. He sighed as he looked at his brother Satoru, who had dirty blonde hair and red-violet eyes, and was six-years-old.

He and his brother were now going to a small primary school, the boys used to live in Tokyo, but their father (who worked for a large company) had to move to England.

Akiko kissed her sons on their heads as she handed them a lunch each. "Here you go, you need to finish, I need to take you two on the bus to school."

"Yes mama." Satoru smiled and Araki frowned, "But I don't know any English!"

"Yes, but you will learn English at school. I promise."

Araki sighed and Akiko spoke, "Dear, you'll still know Japanese, I'll keep you fluent in it."

-  
Araki spent time in England until he was fourteen. He was shocked the day when he was told this…

"Araki, Satoru!" Yuichi called and the two brothers came running down, "Yes, papa?" Araki asked in perfect English, and Yuichi smiled, "We get to move back to Japan! We're moving to Tokyo again."

"We are?!"

"Yes, we are."

"I mean, I made friends here…but, I don't mind." Araki smiled and Yuichi nodded, "Yes, and you will start school again there."

Araki nodded, "When do we leave?"

"We leave in a few weeks."

-

Araki and Satoru smiled as they got to their old home in Tokyo, their family had kept up the house for their parents and Araki saw his new uniform hanging on the door.

He looked down and Akiko came in, "I know you've moved a few times now…"

"Mama, why do we move so much?"

"Well, papa is a rich businessman, Araki and we get many job opportunities."

"Oh…"

Akiko sighed, "Dinner will be ready soon…"

"Yes, mama."

Akiko kissed his forehead and walked out of his room.

-

"Happy birthday, my dear Araki!" Akiko smiled and Yuichi grinned as Araki had a cake placed in front of him. Satoru sighed and Araki spoke, "Don't worry Satoru, your birthday will be in five months."

Satoru laughed, "Whatever, Araki." He looked at Akiko, "Mama, for my birthday, I want a chocolate cake."

"Of course."

Yuichi nodded and the phone began to ring, he stood up, "I'll get it…" He walked out of the room and Araki frowned.

The boy's violet eyes followed his father leaving and his mother seemed to look worried. "Mama? Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear…don't worry."

Satoru frowned, "You're worried." The eleven-year-old spoke and Akiko kissed his head, "I'm not, don't worry my love."

-

Araki sighed as he came home from school one day, Satoru was with him, the now twelve-year-old looked up at his brother, "Araki?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so boring?"

"Wha-what?!" Araki gasped and looked around. "Mama? Papa?" He called and Satoru looked around, the duo had just seen their parent's this morning…

 _"Bye mama, I love you!" Araki smiled as Akiko handed him his lunch and Satoru grinned, as he hugged Yuichi, "Bye, papa, I'll see you after school! We can make things!"_

 _"Of course, Satoru!" Yuichi grinned and Akiko kissed her husband on the cheek. Araki smiled as Akiko hugged him and kissed his cheek too._

" _Satoru, be good please!" Akiko smiled as she kissed her youngest son as well.  
"Yes mama."_

 _"see you both after school!"_

Araki froze as someone knocked on the door. He walked to it and opened the door, "Ye-yes?"

"Are you Keishi Araki?"

"Yes…I am…Why?"

"My name is Officer Masuta, may I come in?"

"Y-yes." Araki spoke and let the officer sit on the plush sofas. He and Satoru sat down after offering some tea.

"I am sorry to say this…but…your parents, Keishi Yuichi and Akiko have been killed in an accident."

Araki froze and Satoru's eyes filled with tears. "You two are to live with your aunt at Binan…until you are of age, and will be able to move back here. Your parents left the house to you but you have to move until you are eighteen."

Araki looked down, "Y-yes, sir…"

Araki and Satoru moved with their Aunt Keiko, who worked at a local library in Binan.

Araki sighed as he got another new school uniform. His fingers traced over the Binan High School patch and his violet eyes looked up as he heard Satoru talking with Keiko.

He looked away as he put the red tie on his white dress shirt. He grabbed his jacket and walked to breakfast.

"Araki, please eat up for your first day at Binan High, and after school you should check out the Kurotama Bath House and relax there, there's a boy your age who works there, he and his brother own the place."

"Oh, okay, thanks Aunt Keiko." Araki replied and looked down at his phone after he ate breakfast. "I need to go, come on Satoru…"

Satoru glared at him and the duo walked together, Araki to Binan High and Satoru to the middle school.

Araki walked up the staircase to Binan High and walked past a fountain. He froze as he heard something and looked around as he heard, "Your heart…it lacks love right?"

"Huh?" Araki looked around and saw a goldfish on the ground. "A-A talking goldfish!?"

"Yes, my name is Hireashi and…I need help."

"Help?"

"Yes, a burly man and his brother and his dumb friends just defeated me!"

"No way…" Araki frowned and Hireashi smirked, "If you help me, I can help you."

"Okay…if _I_ help you then…you can bring my parents back to life?"

Hireashi froze for a moment, "S-sure! Sure I can kid! What's your name?"

"Keishi Araki."

"Araki-chan, huh? Well don't worry, I can help you…" he made a necklace appear in Araki's hand. "This is an object that can transform you."

"Okay…"

"To activate it, say Tungsten Shift!"

"Umm…Tungsten Shift!" Araki called out and gasped as he began to transform. "The Warrior of Destruction, Lord Tungsten!"

His uniform was now all black and was a military style one with knee high boots. He froze as his brown hair was now silver and Hireashi laughed, "Now Lord Tungsten, go kill Battle Lover Scarlet! He and his little Defense Club need to be stopped!"

"Yes…Lord Hireashi!" 

"Now, undo the transformation…and find him! Find him and kill him right away!"

Araki nodded, "Yes, sir."

Hireashi smirked, "Good…now I will be at your own place and watch you."

Araki smiled and walked away…as he did a purple cat gasped, "NO! Araki-kun!" He cried, "I was too late to help you!"

-

"Now class, meet Keishi Araki, he is new from Tokyo!"

Araki smiled as he stood there by the teacher and they spoke, "You can sit next to Hakone Yumoto."

"Thank you." Araki smiled and the teacher said, "After class Hakone-kun will show you around!"

"Yes sensei!" The blonde giggled and Araki looked at the boy…and Hireashi's voice smirked in his head _"That is Battle Lover Scarlet…be prepared to kill him Araki-chan."_

Araki smiled softly and knew…this was his calling…he was going to get his parents back.

-Love is Over!- 


End file.
